Of S-Class Secrets and other stories
by sylversylvan
Summary: Why can Naruto use Henge if he doesn't know what chakra is? How did the entire class, including fangirls, not remember the Uchiha Massacre? Why does a bookworm like Sakura not realize diets are dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

Of S-Class Secrets

Inoichi grimaced as he looked down at the sleeping boy, curled around a tear-stained picture of his father. There was a reason all pictures of the Yondaime had been destroyed, all it would take was one look from an unbiased source, like the children, to realize the connection. They would then ask why everyone treated the hero's kid so badly. He sighed. There was no way the boy would be able to keep it a secret, not with the Uchiha brat waving his 'illustrious' family in his face.

Why did the boy have to be so good at ferreting out S-Class secrets? This was the fifteenth time he'd found out about his father, the twenty-seventh about the fox. And he was only nine! At this rate he'd be permanently susceptible to Genjutsu, his mind recognizing it as 'normal' after all the exposure. He'd have to erase the whole week to be sure that he got all of the clues from his head. Hopefully he could weave the academy lessons back into the memories, the boy had a hard enough time as it was.

After all, there was a reason he could do henge without knowing what chakra was.


	2. Chapter 2: The Missing Massacre

Q and A from last chapter: _with the fox continuously dumping it's chakra into his system, wouldn't that disturb any genjutsu laid on him within moments of it being placed?_

Naruto was not immune to Genjutsu in the original or Shippuden series unlike other jinchuriki. Logically, if it is like that when Kyuubi is 'awake' then it would be when he was 'asleep' as well. Children adapt to 'normal' situations rather quickly. In the story I meant to hint that the repeated mind-jutsus from Inoichi would wear down what defenses he had and make his brain think genjutsus and forgetting were normal, resulting in him not even knowing what chakra was called despite six years in the Academy and his uselessness with illusions.

Missing Massacre

Inoichi hated messing with children's minds. it always had unintended consequences, you only had to look at Naruto for proof of that, and trying to fix any damage would just make it worse. In this case he had to admit it was for the best though. In the month since the Uchiha Massacre three-quarters of the Academy Students and half of the genin were suffering recurring nightmares. Even a few chuunin and jounin had admitting to dreams of their families or teachers killing them. Itachi's betrayal was more far-reaching than ayone had guessed, and it was starting to spread to the civilians with shinobi ties.

The Sandaime had enlisted Anbu to help the Yamanakas as they traced their enlarged family crest over the city. It was more than a symbol for their family, it was a seal that allowed them to use more of their subtler jutsu. It had to completely surround the person it was working on though, so it was rarely used and, truthfully, rarely necessary. Their other techniques got the job done.

As the last team reported in after triple-checking the lines the Yamanaka Clan (except the heiress, shivering under her blanket with her pink-headed friend) took up positions around the village. The goal was rather simple: It would push details of the massacre deeper into a person's subconscious and caused a disconnect. People would know it happened. After thinking a few moments they would remember that Itachi did it. but they wouldn't feel it the same way. There would be a slight betrayal, but more confusion and anger than fear. The children would be monitored to see if there were any side effects.

**Haruno Sakura**: Somehow anything about the Massacre disappeared from her memory, even the knowledge that Sasuke was an orphan. (The medics were unaware that Inner Sakura was perfectly aware, but Outer Sakura ignored her for the most part.)

No action recommended.

**Uchiha Sasuke**: Somehow the seal reversed it's effects and made it even more personal to the boy. Unauthorized treatment by order of Danzo Shimura after an attempt to run after Uchiha Itachi despite not knowing his location resulted in further damage that lead to circular reasoning. Everything would remind the Uchiha of the Massacre. I.e: _Knocks over a glass of milk._ Spilled milk. Don't cry over spilled milk. Crying is useless. You are useless. Your brother spared you because you are useless. Your brother killed everyone else.

Recommend intense therapy.

_Therapy referral overturned. Authorization: Emanon Mizuki._

Uzumaki Naruto: Forgot all knowledge of classmate. After re-acquaintance was unable to retain knowledge of massacre despite knowledge that Sasuke was an orphan.

No action recommended.


	3. The real Moon's eye Plan

The real Moons Eye Plan

Obito wasn't stupid. Kakashi-teme might argue that point, but he _was_ an Uchiha. Just because he didn't have his Sharingan yet didn't mean he wasn't trained in other things. Even if nin- and taijutsu had to wait for at least the first tomoe to show. That's why he way so good at pranks. The building blocks of those could be set up beforehand, and the Sharingan would just make them better. Taijutsu, well the Uchiha style was reactive, based on minor movements only detectable with their eyes. And most of them had activated it before learning mid-level jutsu, so they relied on it's perception even when teaching. And those who had activated it later didn't teach, since they didn't have as much practise, and teaching Uchiha children jutsu that tended to blow up when it went right..well...that extra half second was important.

Anyway, he wasn't an idiot.

"You are going to reflect an eye on a rock, and use it to capture everyone in an illusion," he deadpanned. How would that work. The Sharingan looked flat red with black tomoes, but it was more complicated than that. "Even if it was successfully transferred onto that big of a surface to scale, who knows if it would have an effect with all those gaps."

"Because of the distance involved, it evens out to be the same distance between parts as a regular eye. Curiously, the moon is exactly to scale with a human eye."

"How are you even going to 'reflect' it up there?"

"A special partly solid illusion/summoning technique with the biju's chakra."

"Uh-huh," said Obito. That didn't exactly sound solid, but it might work. "What about the illusion? People can't stay in an illusion forever, they'll die if they don't eat and stuff. And what if they don't see a fire or something and walk right in?"

"The illusion won't effect how a person sees his surroundings, only how he perceives them."

Obito wasn't stupid, but he wasn't a genius either. "Isn't that the same thing?" The man sighed.

"It's like those spy techniques, the ones where the person doesn't even know that they are a spy. it blocks off that part of the brain. My genjutsu will block off the parts that reflexively lead to violence, and scramble the person's thoughts when they consciously try to think of it."

"..."

"They won't automatically attack anyone, and they'll get confused if they try to on purpose. Eventually they'll forget that that was ever an option."

"Oh!"

"Yes, so will you join me?"

"But what about tigers?"

...The man hesitated. He didn't see where tigers came into it, and was almost afraid to ask. Ninja children came up with the strangest things.

"You know, if they attack people. You can't turn off hunting in them or they'll all die, but if people can't defend themselves from wild animals what will happen?"

He hadn't thought about that. He was silent for a moment. "I suppose the world needs a new terror to compensate for the loss of the Bijuu. There must be balance after all." There, that sounded wise.

"What about us? If we can't hunt either what will we eat?"

"A specially monitored vegetarian diet can compensate for the nutrients in meat."

"But I'll miss steak!" wailed Obito.

"Which is more important, world peace, or steak?" The man held out a swirled mask.

Obito frowned.

He took the mask.


End file.
